Kingdom Hearts 2: Sora's Legacy
by sanrio-punk
Summary: Pg13 to be safe. Will be later on. CHAPTER 2 IS UP! I do NEED reviews to continue, 7 to be exact, details in the story! R/R!
1. Sora's Message

Disclaimer: Anything I write here, I don't own. So don't sue! Pleez? O.K.! WARNING! WARNING! I HAVE COMPLETED THE GAME, AND EVEN THE SECRET ENDING, SO IT WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.  
  
Summary: This takes place when 3yrs. Kingdom Hearts ended, and how I think Kingdom Hearts 2 will be like. Again this is just a story. Also, to those who know me, I don't know if I will be able to finish A Hammer and a Cape. I don't know where I want to end, and I just don't have time, but if u take a look and get a lot of good reviews, I might be able to fit time in my busy schedule. ^w* Same for this one, I need good reviews to continue. Anywho, on with the story..  
  
"speaking" `thoughts` ~~~~~~~~new scene or P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~ ********Flash Back*********  
  
  
  
  
  
Kingdom Hearts 2: Sora's Legacy  
  
Chapter 1: Sora's Message  
  
It had been 3 years since Sora had disappeared into who-knows-where. He promised her that he would come back, and she knew that he wouldn't let her down. Sora just wasn't the type of person to let you down often. However, wherever he was, she hopped he would come back soon, and bring Riku with him.  
  
"Sora..Where are you?" called Kairi out into the ocean. "I miss you.." it was true. She missed him more than anything in the world. And would be very surprised to see her now. Kairi has grown to be a beautiful young lady, her short, bright-red hair, was now long and past her shoulders. Tidus and had a little crush on her, which made Selphie kind of mad, but she still did always have Wakka, and took advantage of that. All of them were closer to Kairi than they ever were, and Kairi was glad to be closer to them, but it just wasn't the same. Nobody could replace Sora or Riku, the other three thought so, even though they didn't know what happened to him, they knew it was bad and wasn't coming anytime soon.  
  
Kairi was sitting on the edge on the edge of the tiny island where the Paopu tree grew and where Riku used to train. Secretly, she wished that maybe, she could have shared to Paupu fruit with Sora. She'd do it too, she loved him with all her heart, she was sure. What she wasn't sure of was whether or not he felt the same way. `I'm going to tell him` she thought. `tell him how I feel when he gets back` With that, she got up and walked toward her secret place.  
  
It was harder to squeeze in now that she was bigger, however, she was super skinny, so she managed. Everyday she would come in to this place for old times sake, and just look for hours at all the childish drawings her little trio drew. Suddenly she stopped and looked at her favorite. The picture she drew with Sora, their self portraits. She just realized now that they weren't good artists then, but then she saw something.the star. She redrew a star in Sora's picture, and then she saw that Paopu fruits are star shaped.  
  
"No..it's not." She said to herself. "But maybe.."  
  
"You're worried about the Keyblade master.." Kairi spun around, to see a young man, not much older than her, probably the same. He wore a long trench coat, and his voice wasn't very deep, but it was soothing. He spoke again. "Well you have nothing to fear, young Sora is fine," he said in a most definite tone. "It is you who should be worried about yourself.  
  
"Who are you?" Kairi asked.  
  
"You will find out in due time, miss." He responded. "However, the door has opened once again, a new, even greater terror than anything all worlds have ever seen."  
  
"Do you mean the door to the darkness?" asked Kairi. "Kingdom Hearts?"  
  
"Sora has not yet found the door to the light, but he will. I have come to tell you to not be afraid, no matter what, Sora will always protect you. Until we meet again fair Kairi." And with that, he vanished.  
  
"WAIT!!" yelled Kairi. "How do you know my name? Where is Sora?!" Nothing. She felt dizzy and tired, and wondered if that even happened at all. If Kingdom Hearts was opened, then the Heartless would try and take over the worlds again, and that means that someone evil is near. But what could she, Kairi do about it? Yet she wondered if this meant that she would see Sora? She didn't have time to think, however, because there was a big explosion noise outside. She jumped and ran outside to see all the commotion.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In some grassy field in some unknown world, a young man about 17 wakes up with a shot from his peaceful nap in a cold sweat eyes wide open..  
  
".Kairi..." He whispers.  
  
  
  
Well how about that. I need good reviews in order for me to continue. Same thing for a Hammer and a Cape. I do accept flames, comments, whatever; But bad ones I usually don't waste time reading unless it's pretty funny, but.uh.ahem. Anyway the intro chapters in my stories are always short, the next ones will be longer, I promise. Well gotta go! Bye! ^w^ 


	2. The Good, The Bad, and the Heartless

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, blah, blah, blah! All I own is this fanfic story, so enjoy. This will be a bit longer.  
  
"speaking"  
  
`thoughts`  
  
~~~~~~new sce...AH YOU KNOW THE ACTIONS!!  
  
  
  
Kingdom Hearts 2: Sora's Legacy  
  
Chapter 2: The Good, the Bad, and the Heartless.  
  
Kairi ran out of the secret place to see what the explosion was. When she got outside, she screamed bloody murder. Just like the first incident, the island was now crawling with shadow heartless! But this time, they were different. The shadows were much, MUCH bigger, almost as big as a grown man, and although they had the same, ugly, black heads, their bodies were very muscular and looked as though they could break a rock in half. Now Kairi was certain, the mysterious man was right, Kingdom Hearts has opened once again.  
  
"Oh no!" she screamed. A shadow was coming straight at her. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.but it never came. She looked up and saw the mysterious boy from before. He was so quick and silent it was no wonder she didn't see him coming. And thankfully, neither did the heartless. The man's sword went straight through it, as the heartless stood stun before it hit the ground, and vanished into the darkness whence it came. Not until it disintegrated did she realize that the man's sword.was a keyblade. A double edge keyblade that was long and powerful. It had a very cool design, as well as lethal looking with its duo blades. It would have been really pretty if it hadn't been stained with the heartless's blood.  
  
"RUN" he yelled. She didn't need telling twice, she darted off at her fastest sprint. A thought struck her though, `where are the others?` Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were no where to be found. She didn't have time to look before she was surrounded by heartless once more. They all made an ambush at her, but stopped, and looked towards the ocean. Kairi did too, and couldn't believe what she saw. It was bright daylight, yet she could see a shooting star. It sparkled and mystified the sky, and as if it were a giant missile, the Heartless fled back into the darkness.  
  
To get a closer look at the star, Kairi ran towards it. It was a beautiful sight. But it was more than just a pretty sight.  
  
"It says, I should go find Sora." She whispered. Just then, the boy was right behind her.  
  
"Here." he handed her something. It was a childish looking, pink, paper star that smiled. It was her favorite possession. Her good-luck charm key chain that she gave to Sora.  
  
"How..How did you.get this?"  
  
"Sora told me that it was yours, and that he promised to give it back." Kairi gave it to Sora because it always gave her good luck, and she did make him promise to give it back to her when he returned. But she wanted HIM to give it back when he got back. Just to know he was O.K.  
  
"Just because that swarm of Heartless ran off, doesn't mean they won't come back." Said the boy.  
  
"Well.What do we do?" Kairi asked  
  
"I'm going to go find Sora. Last I saw him, he ran off and didn't tell me where he was going, just told me to find you."  
  
"Well, I wanna go and find Sora!"  
  
"You can't!" he yelled. "You are in the most danger of all of us. You going into other worlds would just mean trouble."  
  
"It's not fair!" Kairi complained. But she wasn't going to let some stranger tell her what to do. "I don't even know who you are, you can't tell me what to do!" and with that, she ran off.  
  
"Wait!!!" too late. Kairi ran into her secret place once again, the young man at her heels.  
  
"Kairi!!! You don't know what you're up against!!" but she wasn't listening. She ran at full speed and opened the door.next second she was gone.  
  
"Oh no! Sora's going to kill me!" he said to himself. "And I'll kill myself if anything happens to Kairi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some other World Somewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sora?" asked a loud, kinda croaky, hard-to-understand voice. "Where are we going now?" "Gawrsh. Yeah Sora. That's what I'd like to know." Responded funny, not-so-good-vocabulary voice. "I thought you sent ol' what's-his-name to go check p on her."  
  
"I did." Replied the young man. "But I just have this feeling that she's in trouble, and now that Kingdom Hearts opened, we couldn't stay here anyway because we have to keep all worlds safe from the heartless. That's my job as the Keyblade master."  
  
"Sure Sora, but uh, do you know where the Gummi ship is?"  
  
"I......." he stood there with his finger in the air, and determination on his face. But then suddenly, he bent over and sighed. "..no."  
  
"Hey Sora," said the croaky voice again. (we'll just call him Donald. And the other is Goofy) "What's wrong with going through the world Keyholes like you've been doing for a couple of years now?"  
  
"That should be easy, Donald." Replied Sora. "Now that the Heartless are out and about again, they could use the keyholes I use to travel into other worlds." Sora had gotten pretty wise since his early years, he was almost an adult after all. He was tall and very handsome, he wore his red, balloon-like pants like always, but he wore a denim jacket and had white and silver gauntlets, with a sword belt (I don't know what they're called.) on his back so he didn't have to carry his keyblade around all the time. And he still had his hair sticking in all directions. But now, it was just little more straight and as long as Riku's.  
  
"Hey!" Interrupted Goofy. "Maybe Pluto knows." Pluto, Mickey's loyal dog, was the reason they found the key hole to that strange world. All it was, was just green hills and meadows everywhere. It was pretty, but got boring after a while. After Sora closed the Key hole, he decided to try something different, instead of just closing a key hole, he would open it. It worked, and after weeks and weeks of trying, Sora found out how to use the key holes to travel into other worlds like the heartless. But now the heartless are back, and he would have to find they're Gummi ship, wherever it was.  
  
"Gawrsh. What's that?" Goofy looked up, Donald and Sora did the same.  
  
"Is that a Gummi ship?" asked Donald.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Sora. "But what ever it is, it's coming, and fast!"  
  
"No Pluto! It could be the Heartless!" yelled Goofy. Pluto was running full speed toward the object, just as it was starting to enter the world's atmosphere.  
  
"Pluto!!! Come Back!!" They all yelled in unison. He just kept running and barking like he was a dog chasing a bus. When the object came into view, turns out it was a Gummi ship. It came in pretty fast and it crash landed some 400-500 yards away. Pluto stopped in front of it, but he was still barking. The door opened just the trio got to it.  
  
"Sorry fellas, I guess I was never really good at landing." Said a squeaky voice. They couldn't believe who was standing in front of them. Donald was the first to get over the shock.  
  
"You're...You're majesty?!"  
  
"Gawrsh! King Mickey!!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere far, far away~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kairi felt dazed and confused. It was raining and it was cold. She must have been there a while, because she looked as though she just jumped into a pool and jumped out again. The air wasn't very clean, and it was very dark, naturally. Dark except for the dim light that surrounded the buildings around her. She got up and adjusted her eyes, and realized she was in a city, a very LARGE city. By the looks of it, about 40-50X larger than Traverse Town! She looked for anyone to help her, but she was all alone.  
  
"What is this strange world?" she asked herself. "They're has o be at least some people! I mean, This place is huge!" she walked around for a while until she hit a sign in the middle of what looked like the town square. It read..  
  
YOU ARE NOW IN SECTION 1 OF MIDGAR  
  
"Midgar?" said Kairi. "Where have I heard that before?" but she didn't have time to think, because something was watching her..  
  
  
  
  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....SCARY!!! Well that's all for now mortals! O.K. here's the deal, for this chapter, I need a total of 7, yes 7 reviews FOR THIS CHAPTER! Hey they can be flames, insults, whatever, well I probably wont read those, but I'll see them. Please, If you really like, mail me! I like mail! Also If you have any ideas that you may want in my story, please let me know. 


End file.
